The Blank Eyed Man
"Daddy, I had a nightmare again." Without opening my eyes, I asked Jenny what it was about. "I saw the blank eyed man again." "It's okay, sweetheart. Now go back to sleep, you don't want to miss school today." "Can I sleep with you daddy?" I hesitated, then let her just because I didn't want to have another restless night. She happily crawled under the blanket and snuggled beside me. "Good night, daddy." "Sweet dreams, sweetheart...." ~ The next morning, I prepared Jenny for school. We live in a small village, with only a couple thousand people over a square kilometer. It was a peaceful life we lived, the whole town working in harmony every day. I work on the more technological aspects of the city. Last year, we had discovered a strange new material we named redstone. This dust transmitted electricity, and opened a whole new road for our small town's development. Before leaving for school, Jenny asked me about her nightmare. "Daddy, the blank eyed man is scaring me at night." I smiled and said, "Come on, my little girl. They say the key to defeating monsters is the techniques. Hop along to school now!" "Bye, daddy, I love you." "I love you too, Jenny." I didn't know such a normal day would turn out like this. ~ I arrived home at 3:00, surprised Jenny still wasn't home. The carriage should've arrived 10 minutes ago. They probably hit something in the road, it would take them only a few more minutes, I thought to myself. 3:10, she wasn't home. 3:30, I'm worried. It's 3:50 and I'm just about to call the guards when Jenny opens the door. "Jenny! Where have you been! What took you so--" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed the bruise on her face. "Oh my Notch, what happened?!" "Daddy, when I was walking home I saw the blank eyed man." "Young woman, we do not lie in this household." "But I'm serious, daddy. I saw him and he scared me. I ran as fast as I could but I tripped over some darn rock." "You were probably just seeing things. Now, lets get you washed up. I'll cook some salmon and mushroom stew, and maybe we can go to the park in the evening." ~ It was 5:00, and me and Jenny were riding Nickel, my horse, to the park. It was a bit late, and there were few children there, but I enjoyed the serenity of the outside. I wasn't fully paying attention to Jenny, as I knew she wouldn't get too hurt. While immersed by the beauty of the sunset, I failed to notice Jenny screaming. "AAAH! DADDY, HELP!" My heart rate suddenly hit the floor, and my adrenaline rushed. I sprinted towards the forest, where her screams came from. Now that the sun had set, it was difficult to see. I saw a figure swiftly moving in the shadows, and heard Jenny's cries. "I'm coming, baby, where are you?!", I frantically shouted. Eventually, I had to stop sprinting to catch my breath. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was ready to mess up anyone who had hold of my daughter. Suddenly, I heard a terrifying shriek from Jenny. "DADDY HELP HE HAS A SWORD AND HE IS GON--" Just as she said that, her speech was replaced with a moan. "FUCK! DON'T PUT A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER YOU HELL DAMNED CREATURE!", I shouted. I had the energy to maul a horse or six. Sprinting faster than I ever had before, I reached to a clear area in the forest, to find Jenny's mutilated body on the ground. I fell to my knees, and started to sob, he took away my wife, now my daughter? There was no way he could hurt me now. "Herobrine." The entity's presence grew stronger at the hearing of his name. A blank eyed figure materialized in front of me. "I don't understand you. I NEVER WILL! I...Just.... want... them... back...." I fell the ground and cried uncontrollably. Then, something unexpected happened. Herobrine stuck his hand out to me. Category:Dramapasta Category:Herobrine Category:Themaster401 Category:Sad Category:Moderate Length Pastas